The Difference
by PerfectlyImperfect-EmMandC
Summary: What happens when Sharah's two cousins come to see her? What if the bad boy of ipswich is finaly tamed, along with his blue eyed friend? Oh, and what ever happened to the overly cheery Kate..? Hmm... PoguexOCxChase TylerxOC ReidxOC I Own NOTHING!


The Difference

AN: This is my first story, so please, go easy on me. Criticism is welcomed, by all means, but be gentle. Oh, sorry for the spelling mistakes. Read And Review. PLEASE!

* * *

"Hey, Sara. Its me, Phoebe. Again. Umm.. Me and Sophia are really worried bout ya, its been 'bout two months since we ve last talked..." The brunette paused, her slight Texas accented voice trailing off to look at the hazel eyed girl that just stormed into her room with an empty red suitcase Her empty red suitcase. "I ll try ya later, bye Sara." She turned to the girl dressed in worn blue skinny jeans, pink fuzzy socks, and a fitting black quarter shirt. "Explain ya self, Sophia." The Texan drawled out in a monotone voice.

The girl named Sophia looked flustered. Her dyed bright red hair sticking up at odd ends and her soft lips pursed. She replied in a slight New Yorker accent. "We're gonna go to Ipswich to see if Sara is aright. Now pack up ya things and meet me down stairs at one. Our plane leaves at three so we should have enough time to get to Ipswich before 6." She saw the gray eyed girl sit there, gawking at her like there was no tomorrow. The flustered seventeen year old huffed and practically dove into the other girls closet, pulling out everything that she needed.

"Wait, hold on there, sunshine. You expect me to just up and leave everything to go to Ipswich and look for Sara?" Her accent thickening slightly at the end. She rose a perfectly plucked dark brown eyebrow and stared at the girl in black. She stared right back with wide eyes telling her 'Well, Yeah, Duh.' The brunette just blinked once, twice, thrice. "Okay."

"Okay?" The disbelieving red head said, not believing she didn t even put up a fight.

"That what I said, didn' I?" She walked over to her drawers on her dresser, opening them and pulling out some under garments and placing them into the red suitcase on her easy-chair.

"Well, alright. I'll see ya down stairs in hour." The bright red head said, walking to the door and gripping the ancient handle. "Please hurry." And with that, she twisted the brass knob and opened the old wooden door. She walked out with heavy-tired almost-foot steps. The pink fuzzy sock, shuffling over to the room at the end of the hall. The sign on the door said Sophia Anne Hutchenson, but how she wished she could be anyone else.

She didn't like being the center of attention all the time, all she wanted to do was draw. The pictures that hung on the faded navy blue walls where that of her, her step-sister, and family. The portrait of Kurt Cobain hanging above her dark, velvet red head board. Nirvana was a big influence in her life. Cobain was her idol. His and his bands work brought a smile to her face every time she listened to their songs.

She sat on her but and looked around deciding to read a book for an hour before they had to go. The bright red head grabbed her favorite book, Jumper, off of her bedside table. She opened to the place where she had left off. she read the book seventeen times already and never got tired of it, never.

About forty-five minutes later, Sophia dragged her feet over to her already packed navy blue suitcases and carry on bag. She placed to book inside the plain gray bag and attached it to he wheel-y suitcase. Barely used and still has that new smell. She sighed in frustration and grabbed the two suitcases by their black plastic handle, having to drag them down the stairs with a few miner-in her case-curses here and there. She grumbled something along the lines of, 'Fucking bags, gotta be so damn heavy.'

The girl in black finally made it to the landing and lost her balance. She let out a surprised yelp, letting go of the bags and flinging her arms out in a bad attempt to grab the bannister. Tripping face first into the soft plush rug she let out a long low growl of annoyance.

"Always the clumsy one, Soph." A muscular voice called from the kitchen. She didn't even have to look up to see who it was. She just groaned and picked herself up slowly, keeping her mouth shut.

"Why thank you, boy wonder. I didn't know that." She threw back sarcastically. The her hazel eyes traveled from her black skinny jeans to the voice that was talking to her. She smirked up at the dirty blonde. "Phoebs is gonna kill you for drinking the last of that." She pointed to the empty bottle of Absolut Vodka sitting on the tan granite counter top.

"Well then," His blue eyes stared at the cup for a second before downing the rest of it. The burning at the back of his throat was enough to make anyone flinch, but he was used to it. The pain came easier and easier as the time passed. "I better be heading out then." With a quick heart melting smirk thrown Sophias way, he moved towards the door. That is, until he was tackled to the ground by a flying brunette.

They both land with an 'oomf' on to the plush carpet that was once vacated by Sophia. The muscular man beneath a very strong brunette groaned in slight pain from getting knocked down onto the ground. He slowly opened his eyes to see the biggest smile he'd seen, in well, ever.

"Wha' the fuckin' hell! You come here and don't even say hi!" The grey eyed girl said in what could only be a hurt voice. That look gave made his heart skip a beat, almost.

"Will you get off of me.." She gave him the 'You-Forgot-Something' look that could be only pulled of by his Phoebe. "Please.." he all but growled. Truth was, he was very comfortable with this position, he just didn't want her to know. She still kept her knees on either side of his waist and her elbows above each shoulder, keeping him down.

The hazel eyed girl stared on with a knowing look on her face. Oh, there was defiantly sparks flying. If it were possible, she thought, there's no doubt that I would see them. She bit her lip and quickly tip-toed out of the room to let them have some alone time.

She pouted those soft pink lips down at him and gave him her best puppy dog eyes she could pull without looking like a complete weirdo. Her grey eyes stared down at him and his heart gave a loud thump before deciding his plan. He reached his free hand up to brush away her long bangs, pushing them behind her ear, cupping her cheek.

The grey eyed girl stared into the mesmerizing depths of the murky blue that was his eyes. Subconsciously they moved forward. He looked at her lips slowly then back up to her eyes, asking if she was fine with it. She nodded, barely noticeable, but he saw it. They moved together slowly, savoring the moment. Phoebe looked down at the dirty blonde, their breath tickling each others lips.

The almost-kiss was interrupted by a screaming Sophia. She continued to yell one loud note while grabbing both her suitcases and running out to her maroon red Suzuki swift 2006 and throwing her bags into the back after feverishly opening the back door.

The couple on the floor stared on in confusion and horror as she continued screaming. She came back into the house and stopped abruptly, looking at the almost-couple. She blinked a couple of times before smiling smugly at them. They seemed to have processed they were still in the same position. Phoebe quickly got up and moved away, blushing a deep shade of crimson that read all the way down to the nape of her neck. Same with the murky blue eyed boy, except his cheeks were only a slight tint of pink as he sat up slowly.

"Sorry, boy wonder, but we gotta go." Sophia, grabbed Phoebes arm and dragged her up and over to the door earning a slightly yelp and a hard tug from said girl.

He cleared his throat and stood up, heading towards them. "Where are you going..?" He asked slightly raising an eyebrow.

"To see our cousin in Massachusetts." Sophie offered. Phoebe must have realized what time it was because she quickly ran up stairs to get her old red suitcases. She zoomed up to the left door and burst open into her pale blue room, zipping around the room to find her carry on bag. Once she found the neon green bag, she grabbed her portable iPod charger and threw it into the sports bag. She ran down the stairs with more accuracy than her stepsister did and ran to the impatient bright red head and confused blonde.

"I'll call you when we get there, promise." Sophie said, pushing the blue eyed boy out of the house. Locking the door behind her, she jogged to the drivers side and jumped in to the drivers seat. Starting it up, she honked for her companion to hurry up.

The grey eyed girl rolled her eyes and ran, throwing her stuff into the back and slammed the door. She turned towards her secret crush and kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger there for a few seconds before she ran to the passenger side door of the red car. As soon as the girl was sure the door was closed, she stuck her head out the window and waved.

"Talk to you later, Chase!" She shouted out before Sophia pulled out of the drive way and down the road towards the air port.

Chase Collins(Goodwin Pope) stood there for a second, watching his only friends drive down the street, waving franticly out of the windows. The boy slowly waved back with a flick of his wrist. He glanced around before letting the power surge threw his veins. His eyes turned from murky blue to pitch black. He smirked once more as the maroon red car drove around the corner before disappearing back to his small residence.

* * *

Please Review! It'd Mean So Much To Me!

:]

V

Click It, You Know You Want To.


End file.
